


Mother-In-Law

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [23]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Big family, F/M, Family Reunion, Fluff, Loud Sousa Clan, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy goes to meet Daniel's family for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is a little tweaked, but it still works. Also, this one is now added to the list of ones I might continue, with a sequel containing Peggy's family.
> 
> Thanks to all who leave comments and kudos. They really keep me going.

“You ready?” Daniel took her hand as the taxi pulled up to the big country house, full of every relative he could possibly imagine.

“As I’ll ever be.” Peggy took a shaky breath, tightening her grip on his hand. Peggy had yet to met his family, and since they had been going steady for a year now, Daniel figured they could go to his family reunion, let her meet some of his family, yet be able to fade into the background if things got a little overwhelming.

“Does one of your family members really own this house?” She grabbed their suitcase from the trunk as he paid the cab driver, staring in awe at the expansive property in front of her.

“No, it belongs to a family friend, but they let us use it every year for a reunion. It’s the only place big enough to hold the Sousa clan.”

She chuckled slightly, the sound tinged with nerves, so he laces his fingers through her’s again. “They’ll love you. I promise.”

“Even if I am nontraditional?” She shot him a doubtful look.

“Especially if your nontraditional.” He kissed her temple. “Now come on, we’ll get tackled if we stall to long out here.”

They made their way to the front porch, Daniel waiting for Peggy’s little nod until he opened the door. Immediately they were hit with a wave of delicious smelling food, spices and savory aromas with undertones of sweetness hanging in the air.

“Mama’s cooking. You’re in for a treat.” He murmured, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

Peggy was about to respond when a chorus of voices interrupted her.

“Danny!” Two men and a woman engulfed him in a hug, throwing him off balance but catching him when he fell into them.

She smiled at the sight in front of her: her love surrounded by people who loved him who everything he was, the expression on all of their faces of pure joy and happiness.

The three righted Daniel again, exchanging a few fast words before Daniel tuned back to her. “Peg, this is my cousin who’s basically my brother, Johnny; my blood brother, Will, and my sister, Lilah. Guys, this is Peggy.”

She extended her hand, excited to meet his siblings, but was instead pulled into a hug from Lilah, which was then joined by Will and Johnny.

“You’re family now. We don’t shake hands, we hug.” Lilah told her when they separated, the other two nodding. 

“We’ve heard so much about you. It’s nice to put a face to the name.” Johnny greeted.

“Yeah, you’re really real, and not made up! Big brother Danny finally got himself a girl!” Will teased.

Daniel blushed and chuckled. “The curses of being the oldest sibling; merciless teasing.”

Peggy laughed and talked with the three, truly enjoying their company until they were interrupted by Daniel’s mother.

“I thought I heard your voice! Why didn’t you come and see me right away, boy?” She came bustling into the front room with a grin on her face.

“I tried, mama, but these three wouldn’t let me.” He grinned back, meeting her hug with one just as strong.

“Suck-up.” Lilah whispered to Peggy, sharing a smile with her.

“Mama, look, Danny found himself a girl.” Johnny announced, causing the older woman to look up.

“You must be Peggy.” She said, inspecting her as she approached.

“Yes, ma’am.” She responded. “Thank you so much for inviting me here.”

“Oh, don’t thank me, you’re family, so of course you come. And don’t call me ma’am. It makes me feel old.”

Peggy laughed and was pulled into a hug, one she was expecting this time.

Daniel was then pulled away by other family members, and Mrs. Sousa pulled Peggy into the kitchen, introducing her to others along the way.

“Would you like anything to drink? Daniel said you liked black tea, so I have some of that if you would like.” Mrs. Sousa offered, already putting a kettle onto the stove.

“Only if it’s no trouble. And are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?” Peggy offered again from the stool she’d been placed on, not entirely confident on her cooking skills, but she could at least cut up vegetables.

“Of course it’s not trouble, dear. And you don’t have to do anything. Just sit back and relax, I’m sure this is all very overwhelming.”

“A little. I’ve never been around a big, loud family like this.” Peggy admitted.

“Yes, big and loud is the Sousa’s specialty. But if nothing else, we are loving” She chuckled, stirring a pot of sauce.

Peggy chatted with several others who made their way in and out of the kitchen, finding herself having a much better time than she ever expected. Finally, she found herself alone, save for Mrs. Sousa who was tending to all the food. From her stool, she could see a part of the living room, and she was able to watch Daniel with several kids, a baby on lap and a toddler sitting at his feet, building structures out of blocks and holding them up for Daniel to see, who nodded in encouragement and murmured words that Peggy couldn’t catch, but the whole scene made her smile and her heart flutter.

“He’s good with kids, isn’t he?” Mrs. Sousa came to stand by her, surprisingly quiet, leaning on the counter behind her.

“Yes, he is. I’ve known that for a while, but I’ve never really seen him with kids.” Peggy glanced at the woman next to her before looking at the scene in front of them.

“He’s been like that his whole life. Made a wonderful babysitter.” There was a pause before she spoke again. “Have you thought about kids?”

“I have.” She inhaled deeply, choosing her words. “I think I would like them, with him, but-” She paused, holding her breath. “I’ve been in several accidents, and I’m not sure if I can bear them myself.”

There was a gentle touch on her arm, and Peggy looked down to see Mrs. Sousa’s hand there. “What is meant to happen will happen. Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to.”

Peggy smiled up at the woman. “Thank you, Mrs. Sousa.”

“You know, you don’t have to call me Mrs. Sousa.” The woman paused, looking almost nervous. “You can call me mama, if you’d like. Or mum, if you’d prefer. Whatever you’re comfortable with, dear.”

Peggy was stunned into silence, but quickly found her words again, albeit quietly. “Alright… Mum.”

The last word was barely over a whisper, but the other woman heard and a grin split her face, her eyes twinkling as she pressed a kiss to the top of Peggy’s head before tending to the myriad of food once again.

Dinner was wonderful, good food, wonderful company, and pure joy hanging in the air. Peggy found herself laughing more than she had in a month, mostly at embarrassing stories of her beau, but overall, everything that night seemed to have a touch of humor in it.

After dinner she wandered around, sometimes with Daniel, but at times hanging back, letting him catch up with his family.

Soon she found herself pulled aside by Grandma Sousa, who gave her a good once over before smiling and nodding at her.

“You’re a beautiful woman. You’ll make a good wife for my Daniel.” She told Peggy.

“Oh, but we’re not engaged.” She protested, not wanting to take praise where it was not deserved.

The woman chuckled. “Not now, but you will be. When you get to be my age, you know a few things. This is one of them.”

“Thank you. Peggy whispered, appreciating the feeling of acceptance and love she was so warmly given since the moment she arrived.

Grandma Sousa nodded, taking her arm and leading her back out to the main room. “Of course, Peggy. Oh, and you two will have such beautiful children. You have good birthing hips, not something you see too often these days.”

There she left Peggy stuttering and shocked, not sure what to do with the comment.

Daniel came up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “How are you doing?” He asked.

“Alright, I think. Your grandmother just told me I have good birthing hips.” She told him, still shocked.

“That’s a compliment.” He told her, sounding impressed. “She doesn’t say that to just anyone.”

They laughed together, exchanging stories of their nights in a corner of theirs.

The night waned on into the early morning, but no one seemed to notice how late it became. For when you’re surrounded my family and love, nothing else matters.


End file.
